


Lostsouls (Undertale AU)

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore is an innocent dude who killed nobody, D E P R E S S I O N, Everyone's depressed as shit, Everything's all gone to shit, F/F, F/M, Jury is a grown ass man who absorbs childrens souls, M/M, Sans has an axe because fuck you, The souls are even OCs, There is no Frisk, Toriel is a sad mom who kills children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.One day, war broke out between the two races.After a long battle, the humans were victorious.They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return..."Jury read over the lines a few more times over, then looked up from the yellowed pages, out of the fogged glass panes to the mountain that loomed over his hometown. "Never return?" He muttered, casting his gaze back down. "I'll have to see about that."





	Lostsouls (Undertale AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind, this is just a prologue. Much longer chapters coming up.

A cooling, gentle breeze drifted into the small cavern, making a whistle noise as it squeezed between crevices between stone. Vines crawled across the walls and floor, coming from out of piles of rock debris and the entrance into the cave. The ceiling arched overhead, where the light's rays from the sun couldn't reach; he could've sworn he heard a bat's cry a moment ago from there.

In the center of the cave stood a figure. He had an ectomorph body shape; tall and lanky, with only the slightest bits of strong muscle. His hair was short, and a light gray-ish almost white color, tufts of it slightly moving in place from the breeze that wafted over him. His face was shadowed, though his pale, light green eyes were focused on the gaping hole in front of him that seemed to have no bottom. Since it was autumn, he was dressed in warmer wear than one would don in summer, a long-sleeved white shirt and simple blue jeans. A simple outfit for a very simple person.

Taking a few steps forwards, he was careful not to step on or trip over any of the browning roots and vines that covered the floor. He vaguely wondered how they grew with no sunlight shining on them at all times - only in the afternoon the sun could reach them - and how they lived without water, though he supposed it wasn't exactly his business to question nature. He'd make note to try and make sense of it another time.

Digging through his jean pocket, he pulled out a ThruNite TN36-UT flashlight, and shined it down the hole to see if he could spot anything through the dim. To his surprise, he couldn't. Even though that was the brightest flashlight he could find, it couldn't reach far enough into the depths of the crevice. That was worrying, to say the least; the fall would be far, and he didn't want to hurt himself. He supposed that was the price he would pay to figure out the truth behind the myth.

Some might ask how he found the myth, on that yellowed, wilted paper, with ink such a deep black it stained through the page. He had found it under the floorboards of his house, while repairing a loose board. It had piqued his interest, why such a myth on paper would be under his floor. Who placed it there? Who wrote it? By going up the mountain, and finding this cave, he planned to find out once and for all. When he was curious, it was certain type of drive that nothing could deter.

Crouching by the abyss, he peered closer into the shadows, trying to see if he could spot anything. To his relief, he could faintly see specks of yellow and green below, and a few pillars that seemed to hold up the stone ceiling around the hole. That confused him, seeing as he saw no reason for any human to live under a mountain, and in a hole no less. While it wasn't the weirdest thing a human could do, it wasn't very likely. But if there were pillars, perhaps there would be people; at least ruins of a forgotten civilization, which was one of his dreams.

How did they get food? Was their air recycled? How did they get fresh water? All these questions without answers. When he fell, he'd find them.

 


End file.
